In typical commercial reproduction apparatus (electrographic copier/duplicators, printers, or the like), a latent image charge pattern is formed on a uniformly charged charge-retentive or photoconductive member having dielectric characteristics (hereinafter referred to as the dielectric support member). Pigmented marking particles (dry ink) are attracted to the latent image charge pattern to develop such image on the dielectric support member. A printed matter, such as a sheet of paper, transparency or other medium, is then brought into contact with the dielectric support member, and an electric field applied to transfer the dry ink developed image to the printed matter from the dielectric support member. After transfer, the printed matter bearing the transferred image is transported away from the dielectric support member, and the image is fixed (fused) to the printed matter by heat and pressure to form a permanent reproduction thereon.
Typically the toner is fused by a fuser apparatus where a printed matter is transported through a pair of heated rollers. This fuser apparatus requires a separation agent, typically silicone oil, applied to the heated rollers so as to prevent the toner image on a printed matter from adhering to the heated rollers. Such separation agent can result in defects in the print image, such as smudges or streaks, or can have an adverse effect on the fuser apparatus or other devices in the reproduction apparatus. Furthermore, after a period of time, the fuser heated rollers show abrasion and wear. The negative properties of fusing by heat rollers can be avoided by non-contact fusing, such as by microwave heating of the printed matter substrate. Examples of typical microwave fusing apparatus are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,921, issued on Jul. 16, 1996, in the names of Hedrick et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,022,954, issued on Nov. 8, 2004, in the names of Behnke et al.